


Vines

by Archadco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, Needle play, Needles, Praise Kink, Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadco/pseuds/Archadco
Summary: needle play between keith and lance! its mostly aftercare though.





	Vines

**Author's Note:**

> needle play! can be triggering bc blood and things! don't do this by the way! don't! 
> 
> i dont include it but both keith and lance have negotiated and learned how to do this properly and safely and have engaged in it before so like dont worry everything is consensual and all that jazz!!

Lance squirmed on the mat he was laying on, panting heavily already. It was enough to make the table he was resting upon squeak, gathering the attention of his sir.

Keith sighed, looking over at the boy. He knew Lance was excited, but if he was this worked up already, they weren't going to be able to continue.

"Baby, you need to calm down," Keith said in the sweetest voice he could muster, "otherwise we won't be able to do this." He used one hand to toy with Lance's collar and the other to straighten Lance out on the mat, patting and petting up and down his body. Keith rolled his eyes as he saw how hard Lance was already, precum dripping through his boxers.

Keith continued patting and petting until Lance was almost fully calm. Some shivers were okay, but full on body shakes? No. That made what they were doing even more dangerous.

Keith pulled the metal rolling table closer to the wooden one Lance was laid upon, running through the list in his head. Alcohol pads? Check. Gauze? Check. 15, 20-gauge hypodermic piercing needles? Check.

He shuffled down to Lance's thighs, placing his bare hands down and rubbing both of them softly. "Six in each side, just like we discussed, right?"

"Yes, sir." Lance replied, his pupils blown wide.

Keith turned and double and triple checked all the supplies. He had another rolling table with all the aftercare supplies, along with his phone just in case something went wrong.

Keith tapped his foot gently, rolling his head back, rolling his shoulders and shaking his hands out. Alright, he can do this. He turned and grabbed two gloves out of the box, slipping them on. He then prepared a few alcohol pads, swabbing down the upper part of each of Lance's thighs. He used his foot to open the trash can on the floor, tossing them in. Alright, he can do this.

Keith grabbed a disposable medical marker, creating six dots on each of Lance's thighs. He inspected the placement, assuring they were placed far enough apart. "Do these spots look okay with you, baby? It hasn't scarred before but it might this time, we're using 20 gauge like we discussed."

Lance raised himself up onto his elbows, looking down at his thighs. He went to reach with a hand to touch the dots but Keith clicked, grabbing his wrists.

"I've already disinfected, no touching. Do those spots look okay, baby?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, lay back down." Keith helped the boy lay back, pressing some soft pets into Lance's brown hair before turning to the table. He took the gloves off and threw them away, getting a new pair out and putting them on. Safety is the top priority.

Keith took some deeps breaths, grabbing the first pack of prepackaged sterilized needles. He opened them slowly and carefully, grabbing the yellow hub and pulling the needle out. He placed the package back down onto the tray, continuing his deep breaths so his hands would be steady. Keith rubbed Lance's skin for a moment before pulling up by the dot, readying the needle. "Alright baby boy. First one," he whispered, focusing on the point. "Breathe with me. In... out... in... out." On the last word Keith held his own breath and pierced the needle the skin, feeling as it breaks on both sides.

Lance moaned, loudly. Enough to startle Keith. He doesn't let himself lose track though, grabbing a bit of gauze and wiping up the blood from the pierce. "Such a good boy, holy shit." Keith let out a loud whine himself, looking at where the needle entered the skin, was visible through, and exited. "Oh my fucking god."

Keith let his gaze wonder up Lance's body, making sure there was no excessive shaking or paling from the boy. He smirked, looking back down and running his finger over the needle that was poking through the skin, drawing a whimper and moan from Lance. "Feel good, baby boy? You're so hard."

"Y-yes master, more, p-please more...!"

Keith laughed softly, grabbing the next needle from the package. He repeated the process multiple times, always playing a bit with the needle, sometimes even twisting and turning it under the skin, until he got over to Lance's other thigh. He was about to push in the third (ninth overall) needle. Keith ran his eyes over Lance's body, seeing the huge stain on Lance's boxers, his cock bobbing and throbbing. He looked back down, pinching up the skin, readying the needle at the dot. "In, and out..." Keith said as he pushed the needle in.

Lance's thigh tensed hard as he pushed it through, and Keith didn't think anything of it, until he heard the strangled and loud moan that had erupted from the other boy. He quickly looked up at Lance's cock, seeing the cum spurt through the fabric. "Oh my fucking god, baby," he whispered, reaching up and lowering the boxers, pumping Lance through his orgasm. He continued as Lance relaxed, a glazed look over his eyes.

Keith couldn't believe it. He shuddered, his own cock throbbing. He spread the cum around Lance's stomach, peering up at him with a smile. "Such a good boy. You're a good boy, aren't you Lance? Coming so hard from being pierced? Beautiful boy."

Lance shuddered and whined at the praise, his eyes shutting as he gasped. "M-master, more master, more..." he whispered, his cock still half hard.

Keith shifted upwards, leaning down and licking up the cum he had spread around. He then smirked and went up to Lance's mouth, prying his jaw open, before letting the cum drip out of his mouth into Lance's. The whine that came from the other boy was heavenly, just making the grin on Keith's face grow and grow. He watched as Lance swallowed, his eyes opening, still glazed over from subspace. That was when he noticed the shaking, and how Lance looked a little more pale than usual. 

Keith cooed softly, reaching down with his cum covered glove and petting Lance's face. "We're done, baby boy. We're done. I need you to come back though, I need to take the needles out. You're shaking," Keith whispered, slowly starting to get concerned. He took his gloves off before grabbing and pulling the other rolling table over. He grabbed the juice and opened it, his brows furrowed.

He reached down and tilted Lance's head forward, noticing the shakes had gotten worse. "Drink this for master, okay baby?" He got a soft whine in return so he placed the bottle to Lance's lips, tilting it and letting him drink. Keith pulled it away after a minute, letting Lance drop his head back down. He capped the bottle and set it back onto the small table, rubbing Lance's chest in circles softly. He could see the man slowly come back to himself, getting rid of all the anxiety Keith had built up.

"Hey baby. I haven't taken the needles out yet. You came and got very shaky. Do you feel okay?" Keith said, the proudest look in his eyes that he could manage.

"Y-yeah... I feel fine. Um, take them out please," Lance whispered, a few tears gathering in his eyes. Keith quickly reached up and wiped them away, getting concerned again.

"Of course baby. Don't cry, you don't have to look, I'll do it as quick as I can. I had to bring you back up, you were shaking very badly." Keith used one hand to pet Lance's hair again, frowning softly he returned his other hand down to Lance's neck, toying with the space between his collar and his neck.

Lance nodded, taking a few deep breaths and regathering himself. Keith grabbed the juice again and brought it back over, uncapping and handing it to Lance. "Here, drink while I do this and distract yourself while I take them out, okay?" Lance responded with a nod, leaning up and taking the juice.

Keith hopped off the table and put a new pair of gloves on. He grabbed a piece of gauze and soaked it in alcohol, humming softly, trying to keep the mood light. He pressed down on the first needle he put in with the gauze gently, grabbing the hub and taking it out. He wiped the skin down, adding a bit of force to minimize bruising. He immediately put the needle in the sharps container, still humming, glancing at Lance as he continued.

Keith finished pressing on the spot the last needle was removed from and looked up at Lance's face, finally noticing the flush on his face and clenched fists. "Lance?" Keith said softly, "Everything okay?"

Lance threw his head back and moaned, his thighs shaking.

"Holy shit."

Lance was so hard again, his cock standing straight up against his stomach. A new puddle of precum had dripped out.

Keith was in shock. He whined, torn between finishing aftercare and taking care of his boy.

Of course aftercare had to come first.

"Hold on baby boy, just a second..." He reached over and quickly grabbed bandages, putting them over the areas the needles had been. When everything was secure he took his gloves off and reached up, quickly pumping Lance's cock.

Keith got up onto the table, straddling Lance's thighs, but was careful to not place any weight on the pierced areas. He leaned down and toyed with Lance's tip with his tongue, keeping eye contact. "Cum for me baby boy, you know you wanna," he whispered, licking stripes up the hard cock.

Lance's hands reached down and curled into Keith's hands, loud whines and moans escaping his mouth, the empty bottle of juice set to the side. He pulled Keith down around his cock gently, already so close. He jerked his hips a few times before letting go, cumming hard into Keith's mouth. 

Keith swallowed it all, still looking up at Lance, completely unbothered. He bobbed his head a few more times, making Lance whine in over stimulation, before popping off. He smiled and looked up at his boy, licking his lips. "Good job today baby. Thank you for doing this with me. It seemed like you enjoyed it, huh?"

Lance nodded eagerly, still rubbing his hands through Keith's hair. "It was amazing. Thank you Keith." 

"Of course baby. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the beginning notes this is NOT SAFE its an easy way for diseases and other things to be transmitted and risk of infection is there if piercings are not taken care of well and tjfdaj;fdks 
> 
> also sorry that this doesnt lay quite right, i worked on it for days but i just feel like its incomplete and nothing was fixing it so im just gonna post it. 
> 
> i made a tumblr its archadco so like the same on here maybe come talk to me about weird kinks and klance and things?? i also need voltron blogs to follow so recommend me some?? it does have like... needleplay shit on it (what i wish i could write descriptively) and probably will include other... interesting things on it. im just lonely! 
> 
> thanks for reading! sorry its bad


End file.
